Vigie as Esferas do Dragão
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls |Título Japonês = 真夜中の訪問者たち |Título Rōmaji = Mayonaka no Houmonsha-tachi |Título Literal = Os visitantes da meia-noite |Série = |Saga = Saga Pilaf |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 6 (6) |Estreia no Japão = 2 de Abril de 1986 |Estreia nos EUA = 27 de Agosto de 2001 |Estreia no Brasil = 26 de Agosto de 1996 |Episódio Anterior = O Forte e Malvado Yamcha Vive no Deserto |Episódio Posterior = O Rei Cutelo e a Montanha de Fogo }} é o sexto episódio de Dragon Ball e sexto episódio da Saga Pilaf. Sumário thumb|left|A Casa-Vagão de Oolong Está ficando tarde, então Oolong usa sua única cápsula, uma Casa Vagão. Bulma vai tomar um banho, enquanto reclama da sujeira do ônibus. Na mesa, Goku explica para Oolong o que as Esferas do Dragão fazem. Enquato isso, fora da van, Imperador Pilaf enviou Shu e Mai novamente para pegar as Esferas do Dragão. Shu planeja colocar uma bomba no ônibus, mas fica presa em sua mão por acidente. thumb|left|Yamcha e Pual espiando Yamcha e Pual estão do lado oposto, ouvindo a conversa de Goku sobre as Esferas do Dragão e seu poder de realizar desejos. Ele tenta entrar por trás, mas acidentalmente vê Bulma pelada pela janela. Em resposta a isto, ele grita e sai correndo. Bulma sai do banheiro e pde roupas. Agora sabendo do poder das Esferas do Dragão, Yamcha exclama que com elas ele nunca ficará com medo de garotas noavmente. Pual fica surpreso com isso e pergunta a Yamcha por que ele não usa o desejo para dinheiro e poder. Yamcha diz que ele não está interessado nestas coisas e o que ele quer não pode ser comprado com dinheiro. O que Yamcha realmente quer é se casar, ele então declara que as Esferas do Dragão serão dele com certeza. Dentro da Casa-Vagão, Oolong diz a Bulma que ele irá lavar depois, mas ele não tem nada para ela vestir agora. Ficando com raiva, ela diz que irá dormir, e diz a eles para não irem no seu quarto. Oolong dá a Goku e Bulma uma bebida. Bulma bebe, mas Goku não gosta da bebida; Oolong o diz que isso fará com que ele fique mais forte que faz com que Goku se interesse, e ele bebe. Porém, o que ele e Bulma não sabiam era que Oolong colocou sonífero na bebida. Com Bulma e Goku dormindo, Oolong entra no quarto onde Bulma está dormindo para roubar não só as Esferas do Dragão, mas também sua calcinha. Yamcha e Pual entram depois, também querendo as esferas. Oolong está saindo, quando ele ouve passos. Surpreso com a rapidez com que Goku acordou (não percebendo que é Pual), ele se transforma numa versão pequena de Bulma, e força Oolong a ir lá fora. Eles eventualmente percebem quem é, e correm para o ônibus. Lá em cima, Yamcha está passando a mão na escuridão procurando pelas esferas. Ele acha que os peitos de Bulma por baixo do cobertor como sendo as Esferas do Dragão, e logo percebe o que ele realmente está segurando. A noite acaba com Yamcha em choque total, correndo fora da casa com Pual, enquanto Oolong esconde. thumb|Shu fica com a bomba presa nele por acidente Na manhã seguinte, Shu e Mai finalmente conseguem colocar a bomba no ônibus. Bulma acorda e coloca as únicas roupas que Oolong tem na Casa-Vagão, que é uma fantasia de coelhinha. Oolong começa a dirigir, quando Goku percebe alguém dirigindo atrás deles. thumb|left|Oolong transformado em Bulma e Pual transformado em Goku São Yamcha e Pual, vindo para roubar as Esferas do Dragão novamente. Goku e Oolong saem do ônibus conforme os dois bandidos lançam um míssil nele, destruindo-o, e se preparam para derrotá-los de uma vez por todas. Goku começa a lutar com Yamcha novamente, e quebra seu dente; Yamcha então para a luta. Quando Pual, percebendo que Yamcha perdeu seu dente, se transforma num espelho para mostrá-lo o que aconteceu. Yamcha fica em choque, pensando que agora ele nunca terá uma namorada. Conforme Goku e Oolong veem Yamcha fugir com Pual, Shu e Mai chegam, pensando se a bomba falhou, e entram no ônibus para roubar as Esferas do Dragão. thumb|Yamcha destrói a Casa-Vagão O ônibus explode com eles dentro, mas eles sobrevivem. Conforme eles andam, com Goku carregando Bulma inconsciente em suas costas, o grupo não sabe o que fazer agora já que seu único meio de transporte foi destruído. Yamcha e Pual logo voltam, e Yamcha diz que ele sente muito por ter feito aquilo e lhes oferece um carro. Oolong fica cético e checa o carro por bombas. Goku confia em Yamcha, e eles dirigem para a próxima localidade. Yamcha, porém, colocou um radar no carro que permite que ele e Pual vejam onde Goku e os outros vão em todo o tempo. Seu plano é deixar eles juntarem todas as sete Esferas do Dragão, roubá-las no último momento e fazer seu desejo: não ficar com vergonha de mulheres. en:Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls ca:Episodi 6 (BD) es:Episodio 6 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 006 it:L'attentato - Attenti alle sfere del drago Categoria:Episódios de Dragon Ball Categoria:Dragon Ball